Grappling
by Star of Airdrie
Summary: There is just so long you can wrestle with whether or not to pass up on a great opportunity to live out a fantasy you didn't know you had. Nightwing and Starfire. Second chapter repost to make sure everyone knows about Pinku's fanart on Tumblr!
1. Chapter 1

___A/N: 7/22/2013 - after careful consideration, this is no longer a one-shot. It's not going to be long either, but there will be at least one more chapter by popular demand, and, after Spouse of Airdrie read it once it was up on FFnet, a suggestion..._

___Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans_

___Warning: Dick and Kory being smexy, and thinking but not doing naughty things here in Chapter 1. Appropriate warning will be posted as necessary._

___Special thanks to ____**Kryalla Orchid**____ for an idea on how I could to frame the story. Oh I had the idea for the story, it was just how to put Nightwing and Starfire in this unique situation._

******GRAPPLING**

"But Richard, as you say here on Earth, on Tamaran our word is our bond-"

"And I respect that but Star please, I don't think you quite understand what would happen, plus it's just Beast Boy and as I understand it was actually a dare."

Well, her boyfriend did have her there. It was just a dare from an 'innocent' game of 'Truth or Dare'. A dare she had taken and she was not going to back down from it. Plus Cyborg, Arsenal and Wonder Girl were all there when she gave her word. While stone cold sober. Plus she had to admit it sounding at least _interesting_...

She had to stand her ground. Starfire crossed here arms across her chest and notched her chin up a bit. Not too much, she was already looking down on him, that whole height difference was a bit of a sensitive issue but Dick was 'working on it'. This was an argument she planned to win so finesse was needed.

"But Gar is a teammate and as I said I gave my word that I would do this-"

"Actually you said _we_ would do _it._"

Her hands fell to her sides as she leveled her gaze. "Would you find _it_ to so disturbing to do? Would you rather I find another partner?"

That stopped Nightwing's rantings. Cold. "No, if you insist that this... this_ activity _is to occur, I-I really should be, um I-I'll be the one to do it with you. I mean don't you want me to be?" _Phew._

"Are you certain you want to be my partner? You are the one with the misgiving, not I."

"I honestly don't think you know what you are getting yourself,_ us_ into-"

"I doubt it could be that bad. Is it unwise to partner with you? Is it because of the gender difference? There is so little co-ed competition here on this planet. Perhaps choose to partner with a woman?"

The thought of that made Dick Grayson feel all sorts of things, which intensified with the pictures running through his head in full Technicolor. He cleared his throat. "Well by definition Starfire what Beast Boy has specified-"

"The mixed oil wrestling match, yes?"

"-is between a man and a woman."

"Oh and not a mixture of the oils of different nuts or of the olives?"

Dick Grayson's eyes crossed for a moment. The pictures in his mind were yet to clear and when had Starfire gotten so close to him? He could have sworn she was at least six feet away early and he always kept track of these things. All the bat-training usually keeps you on your toes. But this subject matter...

"No Star, it has little to do with the type of oil that's used. And they probably cover the wrestlers' bodies with baby oil-"

"Which I am well aware is not the oil of babies, and that was a very mean prank that Cyborg and Beast Boy played on my all those years ago." She cocked her head to ponder a couple of things. "So the point of the wresting match is to see if the man or the woman is stronger? Given the sexual dimorphism of your kind and the muscle mass ratios, the male would surely win in nearly all cases, so what is the point then of this competition?"

Nightwing's ears turned red. A long manicured finger inspected the right one which was not helping the situation. Starfire, this coming-of-age Starfire, the one who had finally convinced him that there was nothing wrong with sex before marriage, who found 'the fun' in sorting socks and was aroused by frying an egg, sure, she hadn't thought 'the oil wrestling' – mixed or not – that the point might be to have fun. But he didn't analyze her behavior, he was in 'explanation mode'. Silly boy.

"Well, wrestling isn't only about strength, but this kind of wrestling is usually, well-"

"What is it about? When Beast Boy dared me to challenge you to the oil wrestling match to see who wins, is was not just another type of sparring you have not yet taught me?"

"Actually you already know some wrestling moves, Star but this-"

"Is it the challenge of the baby oil? I imagine it is difficult to maintain contact and gain purchase on the ground. I would have a distinct advantage there as I could use my flight. Hmm." She paused and her eyes looked away, no where in particular really and Dick just watched her, half-hoping there would be an alarm but also hoping she might end this torture, coming clean that she was playing him. Or was she? He wasn't sure. "Or is it the euphemism for something else and I have been doing the embarrassing of myself?" Her tone was somewhat hopeful although the smile she gave her boyfriend showed that she might realize that something wasn't quite right here.

"Well, no, I guess it's best described as a type of wrestling match but also that it's related to BDSM and sexual fetishes-"

"Pardon me?" Starfire stepped back. Dick wasn't sure if he was relieved or not when it was not an expression of horror on her face.

"As I understand it-"

"And how is it that you know of these things Richard?" Starfire turned away from him "And now I am extremely glad I did not watch the video with Beast Boy-"

Starfire found herself spun back, facing an irate former Boy- and Teen Wonder. "Beast Boy was going to watch a sex wrestling video with you?"

"Please do not raise your voice at me Richard, I am simply the naïve alien here... I have done nothing wrong."

It briefly crossed his mind that there was perhaps a bit too much protesting in that statement, but then again, how much could she know about the world of femdom and maledom and sexual fetishes...? Oh wait, Wonder Girl and Arsenal and the others were in the room with her... yeah she could have had a quick primer on those things in that evening alone.

Dick might not have come about it if he wasn't in law enforcement. Well, sure. He could tell himself that.

But he couldn't deny the opportunity here. Not as a fetish but for fun, he was really getting interested in the idea of wrestling Starfire. Sparring was always fun and depending on how she wanted to do this – or what he could talk her into – topless, naked, oil covered, wrestling. If they could really do it privately with the rules of the first to pin or cause the opponent to fall and then get a forced orgasm, well, there wasn't really a way to lose was there. This was beyond some of his wildest fantasies... and he'd had some doozies.

He was at the point where he didn't want her to back out. And as he heard it, it was an honors bet. They'd just let Beast Boy know who won. At least it wasn't like they'd have to go to a sex club or anything. He'd make sure there weren't any cameras; well not any he didn't know about, maybe filming them would be fun for them to watch later...

It had been some time since he had said anything, caught up in the very thought that this activity could occur. He looked up to see his decidedly blushing and wide-eyed girlfriend.

He gave her a slow smile. "So are you sure your word is still your bond?"

"Perhaps if you explain to me what would happen in such a match."

"Well, um, now understand that I learned about these things because of illegal betting, um gambling and sometimes prostitution that can go on with such wrestling leagues."

"There are wrestling leagues for the sex wrestling?"

"That's what I found out in my research back in Gotham." Nightwing wanted to sound official. Not at all excited. "There was use of illegal substances like steroids, in some jurisdictions betting on such matches is illegal, and while it isn't exactly public nudity, it is essentially a live sex show. And as I mentioned before there were related cases of prostitution."

Starfire gnawed her lower lip, trying to appear somewhat reluctant. They were only talking about a private session, she'd made sure of it. She loved combat training unclothed or nearly so, and thought humans were ridiculous about their modesty.

"Richard, what happens in these matches of wrestling?" She knew she'd draw him in further with her misuse of English. After all these years it was as much a part of their flirting as it was any difficulty she had with the grasp of the spoken word, although her nerves did get in the way sometime.

"Um well, I'd have to find out some of the specifics, but as I recall the two opponents use wrestling moves-"

"What are wrestling moves?"

"Oh you know some of them already Kory; the point is to get you opponent on the ground and for them to have no way to get up-"

"Oh, oh! To do the submitting!"

"Yes, that would sum it up."

She thought for a minute. "But that does not sound like the sex."

"Well, there is the part about taking off each others clothes- not that there is much there to begin with-"

"Oh, that sounds like fun!"

"So after the pinning, then what?"

"Well, there would be another round where the person who didn't get the pin could try to pin the other or the one who got the pin could, well, um-"

"What? Why are you looking so hot, Richard?"

"Well, the object would be that after an opponent has first pinned the other wrestler, in the next round he or she must give the other an orgasm – without having one first."

"Oh, and can one do that by any means possible?"

Dick swallowed. "Sure."

"And are you okay with this?"

"If, if you are."

"Best out of three?"

"Three rounds?"

"How about three matches?"

"How about three days?"

"What a wonderful challenge!"

"So you certain then?"

"Yes, I do believe, I have grappled long enough with the idea."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_This idea was prompted by Spouse of Airdrie saying, 'Wouldn't it be funny if...' He didn't have to complete the thought. We've been together long enough that I certainly know his humor ... and of course I took it further. And then Kryalla Orchid encouraged me – not that it took much – so, as to paraphrase the Gipper, 'here we go again'._

_And there is amazing Fanart to go with this story by Pinku on Tumblr. Go now to my Tumblr or hers to see it! Her Tumblr is pinkuchama! She does the BEST art, and lots of Teen Titans work!__  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. _

**.**

******Grappling**

**.**

******Chapter 2 - Flash Point**

******.**

Dick had no idea after what his body had been through when he'd be able to walk again. None whatsoever. He wasn't sure when he would be getting out of bed either, or when the ability to lift his head or limbs would return for that matter. And the bed he was in didn't seem as comfortable as the one he would have anticipated waking up in after the match. Laying there, his eyes still shut, awareness creeping in slowly, his memories of what happened before he became supine for a final time remained fuzzy. As he had especially in his days as Robin the Prisoner Wonder, the many times he laid captive in the hands of criminals, he feigned unconsciousness, gathering his wits, assessing, remembering.

Slowly he began to recall parts of the wrestling match with Starfire. He recalled that things had been getting beyond out of hand, and so it certainly seemed reasonable that he was bound.

___Bound? Sure, but not restrained. Damn. No, that is not a normal reaction, Dick. Think... the binding was for what purpose? Maybe for the Tamaranian Right of... of, well, __what____ exactly? _

He was dying to know ... and at the same time petrified. Ergo he thought it prudent to keep his eyes remained closed. The use of any kind of restraints was not part of the rules for the match, he knew Starfire understood that. All the more reason to be concerned that this wasn't one of Starfire's customs she had the sudden urge to spring on him, ahem, share with him. He also didn't sense her nearby. Yes, warning bells, red flags were go off in his battled addled brain. He snickered at the turn of the phrase battled-addled. Now he was really concerned.

Yes, something wasn't right. Holy Mother-of-all-Understatements, Batman!

His mind wasn't clear, yes, that was established, and it should have been. For the sake of safety, they'd decided ahead of time not to enter into pitched combat in an altered state, unless a level of lust he'd never even considered existed was to be considered an altered state.

Which oh it definitely was, but his mind should be clear because at that moment his body was neither primed and ready nor was it tapped of all reserves as it were.

And then there was the pain. Well, in all honestly, he had been prepared for pain. The good pain, that pain-pleasure; he was looking forward to it in fact. And the sore-pain, he knew that would be an end result of a wrestling match with Starfire. Some pain was par for the course when dealing with an over exuberant Tamaranian, and he was fully in the frame of mind for that as well. Dick was able to remember savoring that pain/pleasure as they began to clash and grapple.

Outside of crime fighting some pain was a daily occurrence, even if not in this situation or in training or sparring, which he simply chalked up to the 'innocent bystander' effect that was his to live by being the human mate of a Tamaranian. Hell, Starfire's hugs were an occupational hazard.

But then again, this was different.

His mouth was dry and he wasn't hungry, yet he had a feeling he hadn't eaten for hours or even longer. Yes the bindings were on odd places on his body even if for play, and again Starfire wasn't going to break the rules. There was so much fun to be had.

Dick slowly remembered what happened after that first round when he managed to pin Kory. Pin? That was a generous assessment; he was fairly certain she threw that round.

He searched his mind, focusing. He then remembered the second round when what little they had on as their wrestling 'outfits' came off. Starfire didn't quite get the idea that taking off her clothes was supposed to part of the opponent's challenge but it was hardly a match where scores were carefully tallied and he'd be sure to explain that to her next time.

Oh yes, next time ...

Starfire either allowed him to hold her or he did manage it on his own, she was strong but he couldn't sell himself short, they'd sparred for years now, but the lines were blurred when the goal was to win? lose?, um well, not necessarily, as he had thought before there would be no way to lose. Yes, it was winners all around, right?

Or could something have gone wrong enough that-

Nightwing's brain lit on the memory of her smile as she finally triumphed by depantsing him (they decided to forgo investing in actual wrestling singlets for the purpose of ripping them off each other so he wore a Speedo and she wore a bikini) and tripping him up with said pants and then simply using her weight, strength and leverage to pin him by sitting on his chest. Then there was that look in her eye when she well, _sniffed_ his Speedo and then _him_ ... not the first time she'd done it, and it's not her strangest behavior, but well ...

Memories came back more fluidly, rapidly. He kept his eyes closed to focus and truth be told to delay the inevitable - good or bad - that would be the revelation in seeing his surroundings whatever they would be.

The third round was where the rules blurred a bit more, if that were possible, not that he moved to make any objection at the time. Starfire took her time, whether reeling him in or preparing for the kill or the seduction or to be seduced or conquered or ... it was hard to figure out what her plans were at the time or how to counter them. There was so much stimuli, the noise for one from the sheer volume of her purring and yet to be so bereft of her touch, it was the lack of that stimuli that he craved. He determined his best strategy was to do nothing to counter her, taking those moments to rest a bit and to collect himself as she spent languishing, pausing to preen as she rumbled and her eyes glittered in utter lust.

Dick needed his strength with the goal being gratification, and if he were going to be not only a willing but an active participant, he needed something left in his reserves. He did not wish to yield without some show of, for lack of a better term swordsmanship, in that third and final round, and he also realized sadly he could not battle at the pace they had been for the endless hours that he had preoffered in the original challenge.

Not that it would be a horrible sacrifice to be defeated in that first match – again Richard had gone into this believing there would be no way to lose. Starfire however was not seeing it the same way, being an eentsie bit more competitive and after her time briefly showing her wears and posturing a bit, she came into the third round figuratively and literally, on fire. Well, just the tips of her hair, but that was enough.

Because they hadn't factored in that oil when exposed to enough heat leads to -

"Mr. Grayson, I've given you a large bolus of your Fentanyl through your PCA pump. I'm going to be checking your-"

"BURNS!"

His eyes flew open in hot white panic when he remembered that the last few minutes of their match ended with stop, drop and roll.

How incredibly hot. And not in a good way.

"That's right Mr. Grayson, you have a few burns."

The young nurse was gentle and kind, and utterly calm. Given that she was only twenty-five, she was not only of perfect temperament for working in the burn unit, but well beyond her years to handle such a difficult job.

Pat Parker, RN had seen plenty of burns before as an Air Force nurse and left her final tour of duty in Afghanistan for what she thought would be a less life harrowing job in the Thomas Wayne Burn Unit at Gotham City General Hospital. What she had seen was burns from poisonous genetically engineered plants, from various gases and acids weaponized by the supervillains that came out of the revolving doors of Arkham Asylum, and from the many explosions and fires that plagued the city.

Coordinated the care and treating the burns of Dick Grayson, Gotham's Most Eligible Bachelor and the adopted son of the hospital's number one benefactor was pretty much a walk in the park. After all they were just first and second degree oil burns, although the story behind the homemade funnel cake making gone awry seemed a bit off. But crazy things happened sometimes to the extended Wayne family and friends, and there really was no reason to question anything. Burns were burns, and they needed treatment, and lucky for her, she was very professional with her patients. Otherwise, she might find herself burned as well. Starfire may be distraught over the situation, but that vulnerability only made her more possessive and jealous.

On her planet, her people didn't get burned the way humans did, evolution worked out that way in defense of Tamaranian eye beams, but Richard was her mate and she would care for him. It was difficult enough to turn over his care to Raven, but she was used to that. Oh she wished that her friend would arrive. They'd figure out a way to get Richard out of the hospital and back to the Tower or even to Wayne Manor. She wished she hadn't panicked and called 911, but as good as Alfred was, he hadn't been at the manor when she and Dick were 'Bat-cave sitting'.

On the dot of 11 AM when visiting hours began, Kory Anders strode into the room knowing to be on her best behavior. Starfire's supermodel alter ego would have to appear as human as possible, not the easiest thing for her. Dick thanked God and X'hal that the nurse had long ago finished his bed bath. That would not have gone over well. With his wounds redressed and opiate medication flowing freely through his veins, he was as comfortable as he could be given the limitations of Western Medicine and smiled at his girlfriend as she took a seat by his hospital bed.

With the knowledge that Raven would appear soon and Dick would be discharged, she could relax. He didn't look that bad, and he wore his wounds well as he always did. As a true warrior. But just as she could not be overly jealous or emotional, she could not appear too proud of him for holding up so well, and she could only sit and sigh, rather than do what she wished to do: the dance of_ Ran'uuk_ in celebration - the motions were too much like 'I'm a little tea pot' anyway. She'd save that for later.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Really Bruce, you're laughing at my situation when I have personally stitched up your back after a night of wild claw marks when you were too embarrassed to go to Alfred again-"

"You do realize Dick I have back up cameras that you don't even know about, so while you were cave sitting and setting off the sprinklers, I have fantastic blackmail material,"

"Truce."

"Truce."

"That's lovely gentlemen, but as the keeper under lock and key of more blackmail material than either of you can ever even fathom, let's have some better planning in the future before these extracurricular activities of yours begins. I'd much prefer to be changing nappies than bandages if you catch my drift so why don't you stop treating these lovely young ladies of yours as playthings and perhaps they will injury you less -"

"I'm not!"

"I would never!"

"No arguments but please just consider, especially you Master Wayne, just who has been inflicting your injuries lately, especially before you come down so hard on the young Master."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Hey Dick, now you're burnt on the outside, and all _running away_ on the inside; get it? You know, just like those pancakes that Starfire loved that Rae made that time? The ones that reminded her of the incinerated roaches-"

Raven smacked Beast Boy upside the head with a hand made from her powers to shut him up. "Anyway, once that you _are_ all healed Dick, can I have some sort of assurance from you and Starfire that you two won't risk bodily injury again-"

"Uh, well-"

"Whether it's for a 'friendly competition', some sort of erotic duel you two want to have, or for the love of all things both Holy and evil, because of a stupid dare that Beast Boy came up with?"

"Do you want an honest answer?"

"I have a feeling the honest answer is going to be a stupid one."

Starfire had been twiddling her thumbs, her eyes diverted, "Raven, would you do the defining of 'the stupid one' as the exciting and the sexual satis-" Dick covered Starfire's mouth with a hungry kiss.

"Help us all, I have my answer. If I'm needed for the end of the Universe or something of equal importance, I'll be meditating in Keystone City. Far, far away."

FIN

Pat Parker, RN is a Golden Age DC Comics character 'War Nurse' who helped superheroes, she really wasn't one (other than being a nurse)

Funnel Cakes are a Pennsylvania Dutch creation popular at carnivals and the boardwalk at the NJ/DE/MD shore, made of pancake batter drizzled through a funnel into a deep-fat fryer, then cooked and served with confectioners' sugar or a fruit topping. Yum.


End file.
